1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a runner or roller guide for a sliding elevator door having a guide rail and rollers which roll along and over same and, for the purpose of quiet running and noise reduction, includes resilient and damping elements.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
A roller guide for a sliding elevator door, in which the rollers include non-metallic, hard-elastic running surface inserts, in order to assure quiet running and reduce running noises, is set forth in European Patent Publication EP-PS 478938 and in cognate U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,142. A roller-raising or lifting device relieves or unloads the running surfaces of the runners or rollers in the at rest positions in order to prevent flat spotting of the elastic running surface inserts and to avoid the consequent rumbling noises during door movements. This lifting device is constructed as a ramp member, including a ramp and a horizontal part, and is mounted laterally of the guide rail. The rim disks of the rollers enable a run-up onto the ramp member and a relief of the running surface.
In the previously described roller or runner guide, the running surfaces are relieved or unloaded by means of an expensive construction in order to prevent flat spotting. In the case of a worn running surface insert, the entire roller must be replaced. The use of hard materials for the guide rail moreover causes a further sound propagation in same. Beyond that, an embedding of foreign materials into the soft running surface insert of the rollers is also possible, and impairs the quiet running and increases the development of noise.
It is the task or object of this invention to construct a roller guide for a sliding elevator door of the previously described type, which does not include the noted disadvantages, is simple in mode and manner, and assures a high degree of quiet running.